The Smile
by Bibi Gober
Summary: [AdalbertJulia] Adalbert tidak akan pernah melupakan senyum Julia saat itu.


_**Disclaimer: **_Kyou Kara Maou milik Tomo Takabayashi dibantu illustratornya, Temari Matsumoto.

_**Peringatan: **__Light-plotted____drabble, modified-canon _dari _light novel _(volume 14 versi Jepang), _time-leap, alternate timeline _(jauh sebelum pemuda Jepang bernama Shibuya Yuuri lahir)

_**Ringkasan: **_Adalbert tidak akan pernah melupakan senyuman Julia saat itu.

_So, my love has grown to be; like the river's quiet deeps._

—_Clay McCauley, 1917—_

"Apa kautahu, Adalbert? Ayah menyuruhku untuk menikah," Julia memandang ikan yang sedang dibakar oleh Adalbert. Ya—memandang—kosong dan Julia bahkan tidak tahu bentuk ikan yang sedang dibakar. "Hah, dia bilang aku sudah cukup umur. Kurasa aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah."

Menikah, ya? Menikah?

Adalbert von Grantz sempat menyerah untuk mendapatkan Julia. Julia—Susannah Julia von Wincott adalah wanita yang terlalu tinggi baginya, biarpun Adalbert dan Julia sama-sama lahir di keluarga aristokrat. Yang Adalbert tahu, tidak sedikit para pria dari keluarga aristokrat lain yang mengejar Julia. Umpamakanlah Julia sebagai sebuah gunung yang harus didaki tanpa henti dengan persiapan mendaki seadanya.

Biarpun buta, Julia tetaplah permata yang halus meskipun belum diasah—

—dan Adalbert mencintai Julia. Begitu dalam. Hati begitu sarat akan perasaan itu.

Adalbert begitu mencintai Julia. Walau hanya bisa bertemu sebentar dalam satu hari, Adalbert begitu bersyukur. Mendengar Julia memuji masakannya. Melihat Julia tersenyum lebar ketika selesai melahap masakannya. Adalbert menyukai itu semua. Walaupun, Julia mengambil makanan dengan tangannya seperti anak kecil, Adalbert tidak memandang jijik. Ia akan menemukan dirinya menghela napas sambil tersenyum tipis. Julia yang begitu urakan ketika orangtuanya tidak ada dan hanya Adalbertlah yang tahu.

"Menikahlah. Kurasa kau cocok dengan prajurit berambut coklat itu."

"Conrart? Kau cemburu padanya?"

Julia tertawa kecil. Julia adalah penyihir terhebat yang menajamkan indra selain matanya. Ia tahu betul cara membaca keadaan sekeliling. Walaupun di hutan seperti ini, Julia tidak terganggu dengan suara bising hewan-hewan kecil yang berkeliaran. Begitu pula ketika mengetahui siratan perasaan dalam nada bicara Adalbert. Secara fisik, Julia buta—ya, buta—namun, secara hati, mata hati Julia tidak pernah tertidur. Mata hati Julia selalu merangkum dan menyimpan segala sesuatunya langsung pada pikiran.

Rambut panjangnya berkibar seraya ia mendekatkan diri pada Adalbert. Hati-hati—ia berharap tidak terkena percikan api unggun.

"Adalbert. Conrart hanya teman baikku," Julia mematrikan senyum tipis. Senyuman Julia yang memikat walau setipis apapun tercipta. Ia menggenggam tangan Adalbert dalam pangkuannya, seakan mengomandokan agar Adalbert tidak gugup seperti sekarang. "Soal menikah, ya… aku… aku sudah memikirkannya. Ada satu orang pria yang kucintai."

Kedua mata Julia tidak memandang balik kedua mata Adalbert. Biru muda dan biru tua tidak bisa bertemu. Namun, ketika batin melihat lebih dalam—Julia memandang Adalbert lebih dalam bahkan hanya sekedar tatapan mata. Lebih dalam. Lebih bersarat. Begitu terasa bahkan oleh seorang Adalbert sekalipun—

—dan yah, soal menikah. Sudah lama beriring jejak dengan Julia, ia tidak tahu bahwa ada seorang pria yang ingin Julia jadikan belahan jiwa sah. Apakah ini yang dinamakan—ditolak sebelum menyatakan cinta?

"Dengan siapa?" Adalbert berusaha bersikap natural. Toh, ia memang bukan orang yang ekspresif. Ia bukanlah orang yang mengungkapkan sesuatu lewat emosi fisik dan kata-kata. "Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Ya. Kau amat, sangat, sangat mengenalnya!" Julia melepaskan untaian tangan mereka dan langsung menepuk kedua tangannya.

Harga diri. Sungguh. Adalbert harus tetap memasang wajah penuh kekakuan. Ia tidak mau tiba-tiba muncul dalam edisi khusus Koran Shin Makoku besok pagi, sebagai seorang aristokrat yang tiba-tiba berubah kepribadian karena cemburu. Tetapi, seorang Adalbert tidak bisa tiba-tiba menebar senyum di saat seperti ini. Terlebih lagi, ia tidak mau terlihat lemah.

Julia kembali menggenggam tangan Adalbert dan meraba-raba wajah Adalbert.

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu, Adalbert."

Julia—Julia menyunggingkan selengkung senyum. Senyuman yang cantik dan menyejukkan. Ada sihir di balik lengkungan manis itu. Sihir yang membuat Adalbert tidak bisa berpaling dan mematrikan kedua matanya erat pada Julia. Begitu padat akan perasaan, lembut dengan kasih dan sayang. Lalu, kedua mata Julia begitu sarat akan perasaan untuk bersama selamanya.

"Hanya denganmu, Adalbert."

Manis_—manis. _

Terlalu manis untuk menjadi kenyataan dan untuk sesaat Adalbert tidak memercayai indra pendengarannya sendiri. Benarkah—benarkah sedalam itu? Perasaan Julia kepadanya?

Kedua mata Adalbert belum bersinkronasi dengan hati. Orang yang ada di hadapannya—sosok itu—ia berharap itu Julia. Ia berharap benar Julia yang berkata seperti itu. Walaupun, hati kecil berteriak—memekikkan diri, membuat Adalbert sadar sepenuhnya. Menyadarkan bahwa sosok di hadapannya memang benar figur wanita periang yang selalu menuruti perkataan orangtuanya.

Bolehkah—ia menorehkan sejarah cintanya pada kalender hari ini?

"Aku mencintaimu, Adalbert."

Lagi. Julia tersenyum dan Adalbert tidak akan pernah melupakan senyuman Julia saat itu.


End file.
